Escenas Ineditas
by GeoMill
Summary: Algunas errores cometidos en las grabaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic ojala les guste.

ESCENAS INEDITAS:

Director: Escucha el demonio en forma de árbol atrapara a Yusuke y Kuwabara, Botan intentara liberarlos pero en el acto es atacado por el demonio que con su ataque hace que ella pierda el sello, intentara recuperarlo pero será lastimada gravemente y caerá, cuando ella esta cayendo entras tu, liberas a Yusuke y Kuwabara, atrapas a Botan y caes al suelo ¿Entendiste?

Kurama: Si

Director: Bien, alisten cámaras.

Hombre: Escena16-Toma1

Botan: ¡YUSUKE, KUWABARA!-va volando donde el demonio intenta liberarlos, es atacada y pierde el sello-¡el sello!-intenta recuperarlo pero es lastimada y cae-¡¡AHHHHH!

Kurama:-libera a sus amigos, atrapa a Botan y cae de espalda al piso, Botan quedando enzima suyo-estas bie…

Director: ¡CORTE! ¡KURAMA QUE RAYOS HACES EN EL SUELO!

Kurama: Me caí como usted me lo dijo.

Director: Yo no dije que te cayeras.

Kurama: Si lo hizo.

Director: No.

Kurama: Si.

Director: Como sea, levántense los dos, ¡alisten cámaras, y Kurama esta ves cae pero de pie.

Kurama: Bien.

Hombre: Escena16-Toma2

Botan: ¡YUSUKE, KUWABARA!-va volando donde el demonio intenta liberarlos, es atacada y pierde el sello-¡el sello!-intenta recuperarlo pero es lastimada y cae-¡¡AHHHHH!

Kurama:-libera a sus amigos, esta apunto de saltar para rescatar a Botan pero se tropieza con una raíz, pierde el equilibrio y cae-

Director: ¡CORTE! ¡Kurama porque diablos te caíste!

Kurama: No fue mi intención me tropecé con una raíz.

Director: ¿Qué? te tropezaste con una raíz, con una RAIZ, eres el demonio que controla la tierra y te tropezaste con una tonta raíz.

Kurama: Si -dijo como si nada-

Director:-venita- Bueno lo intentaremos de nuevo, ¡alisten cámaras!...

26 tomas después

Hombre:-bostezando-Escena16-Toma27

Botan: ¡YUSUKE, KUWABARA!-va volando donde el demonio intenta liberarlos, es atacada y pierde el sello-¡el sello!-intenta recuperarlo pero es lastimada y cae-¡¡AHHHHH!-se ven cicatrices y moretones de golpes graves en todo su cuerpo-

Director: No importa la arreglare con las computadoras.

Kurama:-libera a sus amigos, esta apunto de saltar para rescatar a Botan pero algo suena en su bolsillo, saca un pequeño nokia plateado- ¿Hola?... ah hola madre.

Director: ¡KURAMA!

Kurama:-conversando como si nada, se escucha el grito de una mujer y después un gran DUM-….que…no madre claro que no estoy abusando de una mujer... que estoy haciendo… estoy filmando… si te prometo que no llegare tarde…si tendré cuidado…adiós.

Director: ¡¡¡RENUNCIO!

Kurama:-localiza a cierta guía tirada en el piso - ¡Botan! - corre hacia donde esta y la levanta - Botan que te paso…

Botan:-enojada - que qué me paso, ¡Que qué me paso! - le da una cachetada y se va- idiota.

Kurama:-sobándose el cachete - y ahora que hice.

NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado, porfas dejen RW para esta pobre niña sin imaginación. Me creerán si les digo que este fanfic lo soñé. Haré otro pero me tiene que decir si les gusto y si no les gusto (ojala esto no pase) ya veré que haré.


	2. Chapter 2

ESCENAS INEDITAS II:

Director: Kuwabara escucha con atención tienes que sujetar a Urameshi con mucho amor y acercarte a el despacio, muy despacio y des—

Kuwabara: ¡QUE YO NO HARE ESO!

Yusuke: ¡OIGA DIREC NO PERMITIRE QUE ESE IDIOTA ME BESE!

Kuwabara: ¡QUE ME DIJISTE!

Yusuke: ¡QUIERES QUE LO REPIDA, IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!

Director: Si no lo hacen simplemente lo descontare de su salario

Yusuke Kuwabara: ¡QUE!PERO--!

Director: Sin peros, lo hacen o lo descuento.

Yusuke: Diablos lo que hago por el dinero.

Kuwabara: - susurrándose a si mismo - no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto.

Director: Bueno listos para la escena- miro a los dos que le estaban dando miradas de

Odio- je je creo que si, alisten cámaras.

Hombre: ESCENA16-TOMA1.

Kuwabara: - toma a Yusuke en sus manos lo acerca lentamente hacia su rostro –

Yusuke: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡NO LO HARE!

Director: ¡CORTE! Urameshi eso no estaba en el guión, haz lo que dice para eso te pago.

Yusuke: - dice cosas que no se entienden en sus aliento- Diablos ya ¡esta bien!

Kuwabara: De una vez Urameshi, mientras más rápido lo hagamos mas rápido terminara mi pesadilla.

Yusuke: Y la mía.

Director: Alisten cámaras…

Hombre: ESCENA16-TOMA2

Kuwabara: - toma a Yusuke en sus manos y lo acerca lentamente hacia su rostro-

Yusuke:- _esto va a ser horrible_ –

_CLICK CLICK_

Yusuke Kuwabara:- voltean- ¡BOTAN!

Botan:-se da cuenta que ya la vieron- eh hola chicos, solo estaba bueno… estaba…me tengo que ir-se va corriendo del set- ¡ESPEREN A QUE LOS OTROS VEAN ESTO!

Yusuke Kuwabara: ¡BOTAN REGRESA!-se van corriendo atrás de ella-

Director: ¡Oigan ustedes dos regresen aquí todavía no terminamos la escena!-se va

Corriendo atrás de ellos-

ESCENAS INEDITAS III:

Director: Mira Yusuke esta es la parte donde salvas la vida del niño que-

Yusuke: Solo dígame que tengo que hacer y ya.

Director: Si eso es lo que quieres.

Yusuke: Hn.

Director: Solo tienes que tirarte enfrente del carro que vendrá a gran velocidad.

Yusuke: ¡QUE! ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡QUIERES MATARME!

Director: De hecho si, tenemos que matarte ¡acaso no leíste el contrato?

Yusuke: No.

Director: ¡Que tipo de actor no lee su contrato antes de firmarlo!

Yusuke: Y yo que voy a hacer -pone sus manos debajo de su cabeza-

Director: No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.

Yusuke: Y quien dijo que lo hiciera.

Director:- con una vena- solo haz la tonta escena quieres.

Yusuke: Y si no quiero que-dijo en forma retadora-

Director: Si no lo haces, le mostrare esto a **TODOS** esto -saca unas fotos de su bolsillo- y ahora que dices.

Yusuke: - mira atentamente las fotos- ¡QUE! ¡DE DONDE SACO ESO! ¡QUIEN SE

LAS DIO!

Director: ¿Ahora harás la escena?-con cara de malvado-

Yusuke: esta bien-con cara de rendido-pero dame esas fotos.

Director:-se las da-

Yusuke:-las hace pedacitos- ja ja ja creíste que me ibas a ganar.

Director: de echo ya te gane-con cara de victorioso- esas solo eran copias.

Yusuke:-gritando como loco- ¡AH! ¡ESTA BIEN HARE LA TONTA ESCENA!

Director: Bien, alisten cámaras...

Hombre: ESCENA3-TOMA1

Yusuke:-traga saliva- _esto me va a doler_…

NOTA: Hola a todos, disculpen por demorarme tanto ¡PERDONENME! Es que tengo mucho trabajo (investigaciones, exposiciones, trabajo grupal, Actividades Extracurriculares, etc.) y en toda la semana solo puedo entrar dos veces a Internet. Les prometo que el siguiente Cáp. Vendrá pronto (vamos cerebro trabaja!).

Muchisisisisimas gracias a los que me dejaron RW, no crean que no los eh leído, porque si lo hice.

Bueno hasta la próxima cuídense.

Goleen Peony


End file.
